fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of Negaduck's Grotto
Negaduck, Stan, and Heff walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Negaduck was covered his eyes for a surprise. "Stan, Heff, why can you tell me what's this all about?" Negaduck asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Heff said, happily, After they went into the cottage, Stan closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Negaduck uncovered his eyes as he gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Trixie. "Oh! Stan and Heff, you're the best!" Negaduck exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. Then he went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her beautiful eyes!" Negaduck then said "Why All Great And Powerful Trixie, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Negaduck then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when he saw a shadowed Captain Hook in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Negaduck exclaimed in shock. Stan and Heff hid quickly. Scuttlebutt was a few feet behind Captain Hook. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Captain Hook said angrily. Negaduck bit his lip and began to explain, "But, Dad, I--" "Is it true you rescued a blue female unicorn from drowning? Captain Hook demanded. "Dad, I had to!" Negaduck said. "Contact between the Non-Disneyworld and the Disneyworld strictly forbidden! Negaduck, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Captain Hook shouted. "She would've died!" Negaduck said. "One less unicorn to worried about!" Captain Hook cried. "You don't even know her!" Negaduck snapped angrily. "Know her? I Captain James Hook have to know her! They're all the same! Heartless Monsters, Criminals, Robberies! In cable of feeling!" Captain Hook shouted. That did it for Negaduck who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HIM!!!" He shouted with tears in his eyes. Upon realizing what he had just said, Negaduck gasped and covered his mouth. Scuttlebutt, Stan, and Heff gasped as well. Captain Hook looked stunned. "No!" He gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your centimes compactly?! She's a unicorn! You're a duck!" "I don't care!" Negaduck said, angrily. "So help me, Negaduck, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Captain Hook said. Captain Hook's Keyblade glowed. Scuttlebutt, Stan, and Heff gasped and ran for cover. Despite Negaduck's pleas Captain Hook destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!!!" Negaduck shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Negaduck looked down and began to sob into his face. Captain Hook's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own son and sadly walked out of his cottage. Scuttlebutt walked over to Negaduck and said, "Look, Negaduck, I..." "Just go away." Negaduck said, sobbingly. Scuttlebutt, Stan, and Heff sadly walked away and gave him some alone time by herself while the Evil Darkwing Duck version was weeping. Suddenly, Orson's Brothers and The Weasel got inside the cottage and saw Negaduck crying in his sadness. "Poor, poor duck." The Weasel said. He and Orson's Brothers wet over to Negaduck. Negaduck was crying. The Weasel began to cry. Orson's brothers began to cry. Negaduck, Orson's Brothers and The Weasel were crying in the cottage. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction